


I’ll be good..(..for all of the times that I never could)

by luinil80



Series: crazy little thing called love (post war/clones fluff) [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkwardness, Dogma needs more protection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Feels, First Meetings, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Love, Post-War, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luinil80/pseuds/luinil80
Summary: Another fluff December story...this one is sweet and a bit sad...and long (for my own standards). Although the length, it’s an easy read like the rest of the series...i just get wordy sometimes...An au where Dogma doesn’t get to prison and gets reassigned to the Coruscant Guards.Flashbacks are in -italic
Relationships: Dogma (Star Wars)/Original Female Character(s), Dogma (Star Wars)/Reader
Series: crazy little thing called love (post war/clones fluff) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050086
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	I’ll be good..(..for all of the times that I never could)

**prompt:** standing/sitting quietly together

* * *

As soon as the news was made public, the first thing Dogma thought was to see you, to hold you, to be soothed just like you were able to do... so, as soon as it was possible, he left his station, in spite of orders, and ran, ran through the narrow streets of Coruscant, past all the different levels of the city until he found himself in front of your door, but he didn't have time to even knock that you opened the door.

There were no words, you just stared at each other for a moment and the second after he hugged you there on the doorstep, holding you against him as if he was afraid you might disappear at any minute, burying his face in the crook of your neck and finally breaking into tears. He felt overwhelmed, by everyone and everything, and being in your arms right now was the only happy place he could think of wanting to be. Celebrations would surely follow but none of those mattered to him now, he just craved silence and warmth after all the chaos he had suffered.

> _When you two first met it was purely by accident, he was on his way to his reassignment to the Coruscant Guards after the whole mess that was Umbara and you were there to make a complaint. In fact, right after the last sweep on the lower levels, your diner had suffered some serious property damage and you were looking for a solution, even if it meant going up to the ground level and pestering some troopers._
> 
> _Both of you were in the lounge area, you had just done yelling at some young boy whose armor wasn't quite red enough yet, who assured you that one of the Commanders would come down to talk to you and that he was sorry for the whole thing, he was just waiting to be received by Commander Fox himself, with his new armor as pristine and white as the first time he was off Kamino._
> 
> _"What did you do?" you asked as soon as you entered the room, bored and tired of wasting any more time._
> 
> _"Excuse me?" he answered in confusion, barely turning his head to look at you and trying to figure out if he had seen you somewhere before._
> 
> _"I mean, did you break any laws or ... code that all you guys have?" you repeated, not entirely interested in what he might have to say, you were just looking for something to help pass the time._
> 
> _"They're called regulations" he pointed out in annoyance..." and I don't think it's any of your business why I'm here" he added then, with a visible frown on his face._
> 
> _"Alright...okay" you gave up, raising your hands in mock surrender "...it was just a question"._
> 
> _He didn't answer you further, due to the fact that another soldier showed up right after, his armor red from head to toe, who called him into his office._
> 
> _"CT-5390, Dogma..come with me, I already have your new assignment," he instructed authoritatively, he had his helmet tucked under his arm but he still instilled fear._
> 
> _Then he turned to you briefly, looking you dead in the eyes._
> 
> _"I heard about your complaint, I'll let you know that Commander Stone will be here in a minute" and with that, he turned around and left._
> 
> _Dogma, in response, quickly stood up and followed him but not before looking briefly in your direction and politely saying..._
> 
> _"good day, ma'am" followed by a slight nod of his head._

"Are you okay?" you asked him moments later.

He was still in your arms, hugging you as much as he could, refusing to let go of you and he didn't care how tired he might feel, he needed to feel whole again.

"No..." he cried, another sob slipping from him.

"What else can I do to make you feel better?" you pressed again.

" Just hold me... I don't need anything else right now..." he answered quietly, his words slightly muffled by your shirt.

"Okay... but you might catch a cold out here..." you stated.... " get inside, come sit on the couch at least."

"Okay..." he replied, pulling slightly away from you.

He was tired, you could see it on his face, but there was also some kind of relief underneath, a renewed hope that hopefully would turn into a new beginning with him.

Once he was settled on your couch, you remained up in front of him, arms around his neck, watching him softly.

"So tell me, what exactly happened?"

> _The second time you saw him, he was out patrolling your level with a new squad of troopers, nothing much just overall security, considering that all the main battalions had been sent off to war and two of the Commanders were unavailable, there wasn't much else to do._
> 
> _You were late for your shift, the second time this week, by this point you already knew that your friend and business partner was going to be very pissed._
> 
> _It was just a week since you had reopened and things still weren't going so well._
> 
> _As you tried to send a message while picking up your pace, you didn't notice what was in front of you and soon ran into a hard surface that turned out to be a trooper's armor_
> 
> _"oof...sorry" you quickly apologized..." I didn't see where I was going...I was in a rush"_
> 
> _"Don't worry, ma'am...are you okay?" the trooper in front of you promptly said, taking off his helmet quickly._
> 
> _"Yeah...I guess," you started to say...but once you got a better look at him, you realized..._
> 
> _"Dogma?..." it slipped out of your mouth even before you could stop yourself, however when you saw his confused expression you added...." I... sorry, I'm good at memorizing names, I remember them very quickly and you probably don't remember me either..."._
> 
> _For the first time in your life, under his curious gaze, you were feeling slightly self-conscious._
> 
> _"I... I have to say I feel like I know you..." he stuttered out at first, only to regain his composure shortly after"... I'm sorry, I'm still on duty, ma'am... we have to finish our shift for today..." he then said putting his helmet back on._
> 
> _"Well, yeah sure... I have to get going too anyway, but if you... or the others are tired later, come by my diner, you can't miss it, it's the only one with the bright green sign with a snake on it..." you offered, addressing them all but with your attention still on Dogma, only to run off afterward._
> 
> _After that he stood there for several seconds more, watching you leave, still baffled that anyone could even remember his name..._
> 
> _That very same night, after they finished their shift, the entire squad came over to your diner and although Dogma was still a little hesitant to let himself go, you still were able to get him to relax a bit._

He heartily smiled at your question...

So much had happened since you'd last seen each other, he'd been gone for weeks and everything had changed in a matter of seconds.

"Where do I start?..." he said.

"Wherever you want... anything you want to tell me," you just told him ... "I'm here to listen, Dogma...like I always do."

Oh, how he had missed you, your patience, the way you talked to him, the way you actually listened no matter what he had to said and the love you had for him that he felt like he didn't always deserve.

"The war is over... but you already know that," he stated.... "it seems like it's always been an inside job," eventually adding more, trying to better explain.

You just nodded to his words, giving him the time to process all the things he had been through.

" Alright, are you okay? And how is everyone else?..." you tried for more, without overstressing him.

"I...I'm fine, I guess," he admitted, wrapping his arms around you again and placing his head on your stomach..." as for the others... I actually don't know, I just...I just heard that all battalions had been ordered to return."

"...and that's good...now, what do you need?" you again asked .... "what can I do for you?"

"I just want to sleep...and keep hugging you, please" he mumbled, eventually calming down.

His pure confession made you chuckle at how honest and lovely it was but watching him relax in your arms made your heart a little tighter.

> _After that, you met again, rather by chance._
> 
> _It was at the Guard's general offices, the time he was stationed there handling paperwork and you were there with yet another complaint. What had happened was pretty simple, one of your suppliers was blocked just off the planet and had been denied landing, making your job a lot slower and almost impossible. So the best solution you could think of was going straight to the source and asking what was going on._
> 
> _When you arrived, there was no one around and the offices were mostly empty except for one, so you tried your luck and went to see if anyone could help you out and fix this mess..._
> 
> _"Hi, is there someone I can ask about a complaint?..." you inquired, peeking into the room._
> 
> _"Nature of the problem? ..." the trooper replied, visibly annoyed..._
> 
> _"Security...I think..." you began to explain and as you quickly stepped inside... "one of my suppliers has been denied access to the planet, I would like to know why" you continued, asking the man in front of you, although his attention was still on the report in front of him._
> 
> _"Suspected smuggling most likely...but it could be worse" he vaguely stated.... " freighter model and cargo description?" he then added further still without ever looking up._
> 
> _"A VCX-100, an old model actually, and it was just my monthly supply of Meiloorun juice and Corellian beer" you pointed out...". Roj is not a smuggler, I've known him since he was a little boy" you replied a little more vehemently, putting both hands on the desk and getting closer to the trooper._
> 
> _"Now, take a good look at me, and help me sort out this little problem... partly because I don't want any more hassle with you."_
> 
> _"Listen, ma'am..." he began, lifting his head and finally looking at you.... going speechless for a brief moment._
> 
> _It was you once again, and even though he was dead tired... he felt strangely happy to see you._
> 
> _"Oh..." you yelped, taken aback to see that it was Dogma "...sorry..."._
> 
> _"No, please...I'm...I was just really tired..." he quickly apologized.... "please, take a seat and tell me again about what happened."_
> 
> _Despite the initial rough start, your problem was quickly solved and on that same day, you also learned how, the trooper called Dogma, was indeed nice and quite talkative, despite an initial wariness. You left the office a few hours later with a smile on your face, but not before leaving him your personal contact…_

Days passed after that night, many others after the day that changed all, things around you were now beginning to shift and improve for the better.

When others only saw a traitor once, someone who wasn’t worthy enough love and attention, you saw a man who loved too much and ended up broken, a man who needed directions and assurance, not just orders and rules, a man who now was free from everything that used to hold him back and ready to live once again.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> For this personal fluff December, I wanted to do more, but time and real life is not by my side...so that means that there will be just another one (i have to choose who..) Unfortunately, I don’t cope very well with stress so I usually write small...
> 
> Anyway, hope you like it :)  
> Thanks, everyone for the kudos and the sweet comments on my other works, those are making my days more bearable.


End file.
